Aveu
by Mysthe
Summary: Après des années à voyager de part le monde pour aider les orphelins, Julian finit par rentrer pour reprendre en main la société familiale, Sorrento avec lui. Mais si Poséidon reprenait possession un instant de lui, que se passerait-il ? (Julian x Sorrento) L'histoire se passe dans le contexte du jeu PSP d'Oméga. :) Rating en prévision du chapitre 3.
1. Chapitre 1

_Note : L'histoire se passe dans le contexte du jeu PSP d'_Oméga_, dans le mode histoire de Seiya. Ceci n'est pas visible dans le premier chapitre mais se voit dès le deuxième. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de connaître le jeu pour la comprendre cependant. :) (j'ai d'ailleurs très légèrement changé certains lieux ^^ ;)_

**Chapitre 1**

**.:*:.**

La réception célébrant le retour de Julian avait été particulière. Peu d'invités étaient venus, mécontents du choix du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait passé des années à voyager autour du monde, afin d'aider des associations d'orphelins ayant souffert des inondations. Dilapidateur de fortune, avaient simplement pensé ses anciens associés. Sorrento s'en mordait l'intérieur des lèvres. Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer.

Julian avait été élevé pour prendre un jour la tête de la société familiale. A peine adolescent, il enchaînait déjà cours pratiques d'économie et de management tandis que son père lui montrait les ficelles de l'entreprise. Sa jeune sœur ne l'enviait pas. Elle pouvait profiter des richesses de la famille sans devoir apprendre comment conserver ce patrimoine. À l'âge des premiers baisers, Julian lui, se levait tôt et se couchait tard. Il s'en était vengé en pensant que l'univers lui était dû, mais inconscient du monde au-delà de la société Solo, il était allé proposer un mariage à une riche héritière. Il avait formulé sa demande comme on avancerait un accord commercial, bénéfique pour leurs deux sociétés, sans même chercher à connaître la jeune femme auparavant. Il avait bien sûr été rejeté. Oh très poliment, mais assez clairement pour entendre les rires et railleries derrière lui.

Une fureur l'avait envahi, colère qui avait consumé ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui avait pu se passer durant quelques jours. Il s'était juste réveillé sur la plage, mouillé par la mer hivernale, les serviteurs accourant pour lui porter secours. Ca, c'était de l'ivresse longue durée ! Il avait raté le déluge du siècle, apprit-il en regardant les informations. Un signe du destin, se dit-il alors. Il était temps de grandir et de découvrir le monde en dehors de son cocon de luxe. En plus, il se sentait bizarrement responsable sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, et agir aiderait cette culpabilité indéfinie à s'estomper.

Il avait donc décidé de consacrer sa fortune à une juste cause. Il était donc parti avec pour seule compagnie Sorrento, un musicien qui lui avait proposé ses services. Un responsable avait été nommé à la hâte pour maintenir l'activité de la société Solo, tandis que Julian partait en pèlerinage.

Irresponsable, avaient pensé ses associés. Dilapidateur de fortune ! Mais Julian ne s'en souciait pas. A ses côtés, le musicien le soutenait dans ses choix, et il avait gagné peu à peu une place particulière dans son cœur. De partenaire de voyage à ami. D'ami à amant. Julian avait appris à ne rien exiger sans connaître la personne, et avait construit une relation sincère avec Sorrento.

Leur voyage avait duré des années. Le monde était vaste, et Julian aimait toujours s'amuser le soir venu. Sa sœur lui envoyait des lettres qu'il lisait négligemment, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle s'était mariée, avait même un fils Au début, les mots étaient inquiets, ou encourageaient Julian. Puis, ils se grisèrent en prières de retour. Ils demandaient au Grec de gérer les affaires familiales. Ensuite, des inquiétudes se manifestèrent, anxiété à l'idée de laisser un étranger diriger la compagnie. Enfin, les mots se changèrent en insultes voilées sur l'insouciance de Julian.

Julian survolait chaque missive, les sourcils relevés par l'agacement.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? », demandait alors Sorrento.  
Julian lisait la dernière lettre en date. Elle pouvait dire :  
« Cher Julian,  
« Il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans que tu es parti. Il paraît que nous perdons des parts de marché, car personne ne veut pas traiter avec une entreprise dont le dirigeant se comporte un idéaliste et non en réaliste. Je croyais que ce voyage était la preuve que tu avais enfin grandi. Je crois maintenant que c'est pour toi une manière de fuir tes responsabilités. J'ai une famille désormais, et je ne voudrais pas dire à mes enfants à venir que leur oncle les a ruinés. Je suis sûre que tu comprends mon désarroi.  
« Rentre vite. »  
Julian abrégeait la lettre, la bouche sur sa tasse, mordillant presque la porcelaine. Sorrento expirait alors :  
« En même temps Julian, je peux comprendre son inquiétude, c'est humain… »  
Julian maugréait, et Sorrento allait le détendre du bout de ses lèvres. En un soupir rauque, Julian se laissait bercer.

**.:*:.**

Puis Julian s'était enfin décidé à rentrer. Se promettant de continuer à aider financièrement les associations qu'il avait visitées, il accéda aux demandes de sa famille et retourna en Grèce. L'accueil fut froid. Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les visages fermés, Julian plaisanta avec sa sœur, qui était venue l'accueillir, joua avec son neveu encore rampant.  
« Quand vas-tu aller voir comment se porte la société ?, l'interrompit sa sœur, son chignon blond piquant vers le plafond.  
— Dès demain Eudore… »  
Elle fronça le nez, sceptique, et reprit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Après un dernier regard en direction de son frère, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Appuyé contre un mur vers la porte, Sorrento regardait au lointain sans intervenir. Eudore en se rapprochant de lui l'observa du coin de l'œil :  
« Et vous… Que voulez-vous ? La belle vie aux côtés de Julian, le fils prodigue, c'est fini ! Allez-vous faire entretenir ailleurs ! »  
Elle quitta la pièce sans laisser à Sorrento le temps de répondre. Au centre, Julian soupira :  
« Elle est de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout… Mais elle est charmante, tu verras quand elle sera rassurée. »  
Il avança vers Sorrento et caressa distraitement quelques mèches épaisses.  
« Certes, tu es déjà venu ici, mais tu n'as vu qu'une partie de la villa. De plus, je ne compte pas te faire dormir dans la même pièce qu'alors. »  
Ses doigts descendirent sur le velours de la veste et s'entremêlèrent à ceux du musicien.  
« Viens mon oiseau sauvage, dis Julian en attirant Sorrento, je vais te montrer. »

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir, et commença à lui présenter la demeure en détails, expliquant parfois les origines de certains tableaux ou statues, détaillant le rôle de chaque pièce. Sorrento l'écoutait tranquillement à ses côtés, ses yeux clairs ne clignaient pas. C'était une vieille demeure, pavée de marbre et orientée vers la mer, mais pas une seule tache n'incrustait les colonnes blanches, pas un souffle ne franchissait les baies vitrées. Parfois un valet de chambre, maintenant discrètement la netteté des lieux, les saluait. En cuisine, Julian introduisit la responsable des domestiques. Le regard professionnel, sans jugement derrière des lunettes fines, elle termina de décrire à Sorrento le fonctionnement de la villa.

« Alors, tu te sens d'attaque à superviser, en t'appuyant sur ses conseils ? », demanda soudain Julian.  
Sorrento leva son regard agrandi sur le jeune homme blond.  
« Julian, que voulez-vous dire ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Cette demeure est bien morne après des années sans avoir été occupée, expliqua Julian. Oh certes, elle a été entretenue, mais quelques travaux sont visiblement à prévoir, des tissus à changer… Un travail ennuyeux, je le reconnais, et m'en excuse. »  
Sorrento réprima un tremblement.  
« Mais Julian…, protesta-t-il. Je n'ai aucune expérience en ce domaine, je ne sais pas si je…  
— Tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas, l'interrompit Julian. Et puis j'ai confiance en toi. »  
Il termina sa phrase d'un sourire pur. Il était doux, mais brûlait le cœur de Sorrento, ne lui laissant pas d'autre option à ce dernier que d'accepter la tâche.  
Les fossettes creusées de satisfaction, Julian emmena Sorrento aux pièces encore inexplorées.

« Et voici tes appartements ! », se réjouit Julian en ouvrant une porte en chêne ouvragée.  
Sorrento rentra, les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise. Un grand balcon plongeait la pièce vers la mer bleue, scintillant sous le cap Sounion. Le sol était moelleux sous ses mocassins, en coton ocre sous les meubles en bois sombre. Une table avait été poussée contre le mur, une chaise capitonnée à ses côtés.  
« Ca te plaît ?, demanda la voix enjouée de Julian.  
— C'est… somptueux… Julian, vous…  
— Je n'ai pas fini ! », le coupa encore le Grec.  
Saisissant sa main fine, il entraîna Sorrento vers la pièce voisine. Un balcon plus petit illuminait un lit large, recouvert de draps finement brodés. Le musicien se rapprocha d'une petite coiffeuse, intrigué. Saisissant le regard perplexe, Julian répondit :  
« En théorie, ce sont les appartements de la maîtresse de maison, d'où la coiffeuse forcément…  
— La maîtresse de maison ? Serait-ce là votre but caché, me voir en devenir une ?, plaisanta Sorrento. Gérer la villa, les appartements…  
— Hum, on pourrait voir les choses comme ça…, reconnut Julian. A part que tu es un homme. Mais _je_ suis le maître de maison ! », badina-t-il.  
Sorrento ferma les yeux en riant doucement, le menton baissé. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur ses cheveux, des mains assurées le pressèrent contre un corps ferme.  
« Je veux juste… Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien, que tu aies ta place ici… », avoua Julian.  
Sorrento releva la tête et lui sourit.  
« Je sais… », chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant.

Julian emmêla les doigts dans les boucles épaisses, rapprochant la tête blonde de lui, l'enfonçant dans son baiser.  
« Je ne t'ai pas encore tout montré…, murmura Julian.  
— Le grenier ou la cave peut-être ?  
— Ca pourrait être une idée…, savoura le Grec. Mais non... »  
S'éloignant à regret du musicien, il l'emmena devant une petite porte encastrée dans le mur. Sortant une clé de sa poche, il l'ouvrit, grimaçant alors qu'elle grinçait.  
« Par là, ce sont _mes_ appartements », dit Julian.  
Il donna la clé à Sorrento.  
« Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, il te suffirait de fermer cette porte, je comprendrai le message.  
— Mais Julian…, protesta Sorrento.  
— Oui oui, tu as toujours envie de moi… Mais je préfère te donner cette clé. Tu es ainsi libre de décider. »  
Une tendresse soudaine noya la poitrine de Sorrento, et il alla respirer à la bouche de Julian. Les choses ne commençaient pas si mal.

**.:*:.**

Julian se retira dans son bureau, tandis que Sorrento posait avec douceur sa flûte sur la table. Il sourit en constatant qu'on lui avait apporté un pupitre à musique. Il craquait un peu, mais luisait sous le soleil d'hiver. Sorrento posa une partition, regardant à nouveau la clé qu'il serrait toujours. Il songea à la mettre dans la serrure, mais trouva l'idée vulgaire. Il alla alors ouvrir un tiroir de la coiffeuse, et la cacha au fond, un foulard grenat posé par-dessus. L'étoffe était en laine douce, enveloppant la clé de son cœur, la dissimulant des regards. Sorrento soupira et referma le tiroir. Regagnant la pièce voisine, il commença à jouer, laissa les notes imprégner les appartements de sa présence.  
Il était chez lui.

L'après-midi passa doucement. Julian lisait les derniers éléments des affaires de la société, afin d'être prêt pour travailler dès le lendemain. Sorrento tentait lui, d'apprendre à se repérer dans l'immense demeure,. La gouvernante lui expliqua les bases de l'organisation du domaine, imperturbable derrière ses lunettes serrées.  
« Bien sûr, il va falloir organiser une réception pour le retour de Monsieur », commenta-t-elle.  
Sorrento feinta en opinant de la tête d'un air assuré. Il n'avait pas même pensé à la chose, mais c'était pourtant logique. Une si longue absence appelait une réception. Elle enverrait un message, disant que Julian était de retour aux affaires. Sorrento entraperçut un soupir contenu alors qu'il se renseignait poliment sur les habitudes de la maison. Avec un sourire poli, il la laissa détailler. Il devait apprendre.

Le soir, il ôta pensivement sa lavallière sur le petit balcon. La mer s'assombrissait tandis que le soleil disparaissait derrière le temple de Poséidon, sur sa gauche. Il pouvait s'y faire. Sa famille, issue de la petite bourgeoisie autrichienne, n'était pas pauvre, mais ne possédait rien de somptueux que cette villa. Tout était si nouveau… Lors de leur voyage, il n'avait pas été confronté à ces demandes. Même si l'hôtel était luxueux, cela ne demandait que des manières qu'il connaissait déjà toutes. Ici, on lui demandait autre chose.  
La mélodie emplissait encore les appartements de son pouvoir, s'appropriant doucement les lieux. En un sourire léger, Sorrento abandonna sa veste avant de franchir la porte qui menait aux appartements de Julian. Des baisers doux l'accueillirent et il laissa son propre lit parfaitement fait.

**.:*:.**

La réception de retour eut lieu une semaine plus tard. Peu d'invités étaient venus. Blanche aux côtés de son frère, Eudore avait un sourire crispé. Elle plaisantait faussement avec les convives, les doigts légèrement crispés sur le bras de Julian. Dans un coin retranché, Sorrento observait la scène, entendait les anciens associés critiquer le jeune Grec après l'avoir salué. _Dilapidateur de fortune…_ Sorrento s'en mordait l'intérieur des lèvres. Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Parfois des regards goguenards se posaient sur lui, et des remarques salaces fusaient :  
« Oh c'est lui le jouet chéri ? Il est beau garçon, mais Julian ferait mieux de se marier, un héritier pourrait réussir là où il a échoué… Avant que la société ne coule…  
— Pour une société maritime, ce serait un comble ! », riait une invitée.  
Sorrento ne bougeait pas, ne protestait pas. Julian avait besoin de ces associés. Et ceux-là s'étaient déplacés, au moins. Alors il empruntait le même sourire qu'affichait la sœur de Julian, et les convives se déplaçaient, le visage un peu décontenancé.

La soirée était sobre, mais raffinée. Laissant sa sœur se charger des invités pour quelques minutes, Julian accompagna Sorrento sur la terrasse. Accoudé sur la barrière, ce dernier observait la mer blanchie par la lune. Ses mèches lourdes remuaient à peine sous la brise nocturne et sa peau pâle poudrait sous la lumière diaphane. Les doigts de Julian se tendirent mécaniquement vers les cheveux clairs, plongeant dans l'épaisseur blonde.  
« Alors, que penses-tu de ta première soirée ?  
— Il faut vraiment que vous leur prouviez que vous êtes un dirigeant, réussir une grosse opération… Ils sont venus se rassasier du spectacle d'une déchéance. »  
Réalisant brusquement les propos qui venaient de lui échapper, Sorrento se ressaisit :  
« Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
— C'est ce que tu pensais, et tu as raison… », soupira Julian.  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le petit port qui baignait sous le rocher.  
« Et je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il tristement.  
— Excusez-moi, cette soirée se devait être parfaite, j'ai sans doute dû faire des erreurs…  
— L'organisation est parfaite, tu n'es pas responsable des invités, le rassura Julian.  
— Je ne veux que vous… que vous être utile. Je ne pouvais pas même les aborder, étant donné l'image qu'ils ont de moi, cela aurait joué contre vous… », avoua Sorrento.  
Julian saisit le visage triangulaire entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
« Tu m'es plus qu'utile, tu es ma raison de vivre. »  
Devant la confession inhabituelle, Sorrento rougit légèrement.  
« Votre sœur vous attend dans la salle de réception, vous devriez aller la voir. Elle s'occupe de tout toute seule… »  
A contrecœur, Julian s'éloigna et rejoint la pièce illuminée. La brise légère portait un parfum salé qui pansa les peurs de Sorrento. Il s'était juré de protéger Julian. C'était une promesse qu'il honorerait.

_Il avait une arme._

Les yeux brûlants, Sorrento remonta rapidement dans ses appartements et revint avec elle. Avec un sourire poli, il haussa la voix avec délicatesse :  
« Si vous voulez bien me laisser vous distraire quelques minutes, j'aimerais vous jouer quelque chose. »  
Des murmures plutôt approbateurs se firent entendre et Sorrento puisa sa force dans les yeux conquis de Julian. La mélodie s'échappa sous ses doigts, s'élança vers les convives, pénétra dans leurs pores. Elle leur chuchotait de nouvelles pensées, leur caressait l'amour de Sorrento pour Julian. Sa flûte était une arme. Il pouvait s'en servir pour tuer ou pour hypnotiser. Il pouvait protéger Julian des assassins comme des commérages. La pupille épanouie des invités lui témoignait de l'efficacité de son sort. Il l'acheva en un crescendo presque cruel.  
Des applaudissements envoûtés le félicitèrent. Il salua discrètement, et retourna dans un coin éloigné de la pièce.  
« Je suis sûr que Julian a profité de son voyage pour apprendre plein de nouvelles techniques pour gérer son entreprise, s'enthousiasmait un convive.  
— Les associations sont un exemple parfait : peu d'argent, beaucoup d'efficacité !», renchérissait une autre.  
Le trouble de Sorrento s'était apaisé. Il était armé. Son attaque discrète avait réussie.

Sorrento sourit.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

.:*:.

Les affaires reprenaient doucement, avait dit Julian. Les yeux adoucis et le chignon défait d'Eudore avaient achevé de convaincre Sorrento. Elle portait une main sur son ventre à peine arrondi par une seconde grossesse, le coton bleu de sa robe légère plissé sous ses doigts. Assise face à la mer, elle posait un coude négligent sur la table. A ses côtés, son frère buvait une tasse de thé, appréciant l'ombre du chêne qui les protégeait.  
« Oui, les cours sont bien remontés, mais nous sommes encore loin du succès connu par la société du temps de Papa, protestait Eudore. Il est un peu tôt pour que tu prennes des vacances, Julian.  
— Cela fait près d'un an que je travaille sans pause, riposta le Grec, je mérite bien deux semaines. Et en rentrant, nous organiserons une nouvelle réception où Sorrento les enchantera à nouveau ! », plaisanta-t-il en tournant les yeux vers le jeune homme à sa droite.  
Sorrento lui sourit, posant ses lèvres sur la porcelaine blanche. La sœur de Julian se contenta de lui jeter un regard lassé, commençant à s'habituer à la présence du musicien. Elle resta donc indifférente alors que Julian décrivait à Sorrento l'île où il comptait l'emmener, détourna juste les yeux des doigts emmêlés. La situation la mettait encore mal à l'aise, même si elle commençait à apprécier Sorrento, croyant en son affection pour Julian. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce que son frère était censé faire. Il devait se marier et engendrer un héritier. Aussi aimant que Sorrento puisse être, il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir cela. Mais Julian était encore jeune, il pouvait encore croire quelques années à l'amour avant d'être rattrapé par la réalité.  
Eudore expira, le soupir léger volant dans l'air chaud.

.:*:.

Le lendemain, Julian et Sorrento partirent vers l'île Thalassa. Penché négligemment à l'arrière, le musicien regardait l'eau défiler sous lui, des souvenirs clairs coulant dans ses pensées.  
« Tu aimes vraiment la mer…, remarqua Julian.  
— Pas vous ?, s'étonna Sorrento.  
— Bien sûr que si, mais je suis né à ses bords, dit le Grec. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Autrichien l'aimerait autant. Pourtant dès que nous sommes sur un bateau, tu regardes l'eau, complètement hypnotisé. »  
Sorrento le regarda, soucieux, mais Julian se mit seulement à rire :  
« Ne te prive pas de ce plaisir, c'est adorable. »  
En un sourire, Sorrento retourna ses yeux vers la mer.  
Il n'était pas rassuré, quelque chose se tramait. Quelques jours avant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Julian pour la nuit, un éclair avait fusé vers lui. En lui brillait un joyau ovale, d'un bleu de topaze, et il brûlait d'une force qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était son armure. Ceci n'était pas normal. Sorrento s'était concentré sur le pendentif et avait vu sa Scale le recouvrir. Elle avait changé d'apparence, tout en étant toujours reconnaissable, et sa défense semblait toujours parfaite. La flûte était la même, avait-il tenté de se tranquilliser. En se concentrant à nouveau, il parvint à ranger l'armure dans la gemme étrange, ne gardant que la flûte dans sa main refermée. Pourquoi son armure s'était-elle transformée ?  
Le bleu ciel de ses yeux noyé dans le turquoise de l'eau, Sorrento s'inquiétait, laissant la bonne humeur de Julian le repêcher.

.:*:.

L'île finit par apparaître, elle était petite, avec néanmoins deux ports, dont un privé et un petit village réaménagé. La villa de Julian irradiait de blancheur dans la partie opposée de l'île, surmontant ce qui semblait être un jardin à la française.  
« Je suppose que des gens y vivent à l'année pour l'entretenir de la sorte ?, s'enquit Sorrento.  
— Tu supposes bien, le jardin serait mort si ce n'était pas le cas », rit Julian.  
Ils débarquèrent dans le port privé, laissant les quelques domestiques porter leurs bagages légers. Une atmosphère étrange s'élevait du sol, s'infiltrant vers le corps de Sorrento, le gorgeant de son énergie familière. C'était une terre consacrée depuis deux millénaires à Poséidon, et le pouvoir du dieu y sommeillait encore.  
Julian décrivait tranquillement l'île, inconscient du tournis de Sorrento.  
« Le village se trouve à quelques minutes seulement à pied, on y rencontre essentiellement des pêcheurs, un magasin de souvenirs et un de plongée, expliquait-il. Par là-bas, la légende dit qu'il y a un trésor caché, mais à part une vieille grotte presque écroulée, je n'y ai jamais rien vu, poursuivait-il. Et de ce côté-là, il y a un vieux temple consacré à Poséidon, on dit qu'il protège l'île.  
— Un temple de Poséidon ?, remarqua Sorrento.  
— Oui, il faut croire que ma famille aime s'installer à côté de temples qui lui sont consacrés, mais nous sommes dans le commerce maritime après tout », plaisanta Julian.  
S'apercevant enfin du vertige de Sorrento, il passa son bras autour de sa taille, écartant légèrement les lèvres.  
« Le voyage a été un peu long », s'excusa Julian.  
Sorrento ne protesta pas, n'évoqua pas des voyages bien plus longs qu'ils avaient faits ensemble. Il se contenta de se pencher sur la silhouette solide, savoura le battement de cœur qui remontait vers lui. Il laissa Julian le conduire dans la villa.

.:*:.

Même si l'île était consacrée à Poséidon, quelque chose dans la puissance de cette énergie semblait étrange. Sorrento ressentait presque la présence enivrante de son dieu à ses côtés, elle inondait l'air de sa puissance. Le musicien porta la main à sa gorge, touchant le joyau encore peu familier. Il résonnait calmement sous le pouvoir liquide, se gorgeait de lui. Sorrento ouvrit son cosmos, laissa la nostalgie imprégner ses pensées, se réhabituant à cette présence imposante.  
_Il n'était pas normal que le pouvoir de Poséidon soit si vif alors que ce dernier dormait._  
Sorrento sentit alors la présence étrangère, se frayant un chemin à travers l'atmosphère marine. Un Saint d'Athéna…, reconnut soudain Sorrento. Il courut vers l'entrée de la villa. Julian devait encore être en train de se délasser dans ses appartements, se rassura le musicien. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, il n'entendait plus l'agitation des domestiques, juste le crissement des cigales. Le vent était tiède et moite, saoul de l'odeur de la mer. La gemme de la Sirène pulsa sous les doigts de Sorrento alors que son armure vint le protéger.

.:*:.

Un chevalier d'or était devant la grille, le regard impassible. Il disait vaguement quelque chose à Sorrento. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Un nom japonais… Ah oui, Seiya. Sorrento le salua froidement, refermant le portail derrière lui. Le chevalier insistait pour voir… Poséidon ? Sorrento appréciait mal la plaisanterie venant d'un de ceux-même qui avaient replongé le dieu dans son sommeil. À moins que… Etait-il responsable du réveil de la puissance de Poséidon qui engloutissait les lieux ? Mais quel intérêt avait-il à cela ?  
« Non, Poséidon s'est déjà réveillé », expliqua alors Seiya.  
Sorrento l'écouta parler de Mars, du dieu des mers qui se serait réveillé face à cette menace.  
« Je ne te conduirai pas à lui, refusa Sorrento.  
— Pourquoi ?, insista Seiya.  
— Je veux protéger Julian Solo… », dit juste Sorrento, à peine conscient du "Julian" qui avait franchi spontanément ses lèvres au lieu du "Poséidon" attendu.  
Le visage du chevalier d'or s'assombrit alors qu'il s'élança au combat et courut vers Sorrento.

.:*:.

Ce devait être le manque de pratique, forcément. Il ne s'était plus battu depuis des années, et n'avait utilisé son pouvoir qu'à des fins non meurtrières. Sorrento ne s'expliquait pas autrement sa défaite. Mais son adversaire ne l'avait pas tué, il pouvait encore le vaincre. Personne ne ferait du mal à Julian. Personne. Défiant Seiya du regard, Sorrento porta la flûte à ses lèvres.  
Une voix claire l'arrêta alors. Il la reconnut de suite, se rappela du pouvoir immaculé qui l'avait intimidé. Athéna semblait à peine avoir vieilli, le visage toujours pur, sa blancheur accentuée par ses cheveux châtains.  
« Je dois discuter avec Poséidon », dit-elle, laissant son regard pers voler sur Sorrento.  
Ce dernier déglutit. Même s'il s'agissait d'Athéna en personne, il refusait. Lui vivant, personne ne passerait. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa flûte, plongeant son cosmos en elle.  
« Tu en as assez fait Sorrento. Mène Athéna à moi. »  
Le musicien se figea, reconnaissant la voix possédée. Si proche de celle de Julian, mais le ton était plus ferme, plus dur.  
« Elle veut parler ? Et bien parlons !, poursuivait Poséidon.  
— Très bien mon Seigneur… », accepta Sorrento en inclinant la tête avec respect.  
Il ouvrit le portail, en indiquant à Athéna de le suivre. En un sourire doux, elle le suivit dans la villa, le chevalier d'or à ses côtés.

.:*:.

Julian… Non _Poséidon_ s'était installé dans la cour arrière, observant la mer lécher le sable de la plage privée. Sorrento resta près de la porte, observant Athéna proposer un marché au dieu. Elle désirait qu'il entraîne ses futurs chevaliers. Ce dernier commença par refuser. Lui, aider Athéna ? Même si par le passé il avait déjà… L'idée finit par lui plaire, et il accepta. Poséidon semblait contrarié par l'ennemi qu'affrontait Athéna, il ne lui plaisait pas. Sa promesse prononcée, Poséidon s'écroula, l'énergie brute de l'île s'endormant avec lui. Sorrento courut vers le corps allongé, tentant de se rassurer en l'écouter respirer.  
« Julian va bien, l'apaisa Athéna. Il devrait simplement dormir quelques heures. »  
Sorrento caressa les boucles dorées du Grec, frôla le visage tiède du jeune homme. La main serrée de Julian contenait des gemmes bleues .L'armure de Sorrento le quitta alors qu'il mettait les joyaux dans sa poche. Il souleva Julian dans ses bras, retournant vers la villa.  
« Il paraît que Julian s'est beaucoup investi dans sa société, et qu'elle renaît », commenta Athéna sur sa gauche.  
Sorrento était plus petit et plus mince que Julian, et avait du mal à avancer en le portant.  
« Y aurait-il…, commença Athéna, une porte plus… dérobée pour sortir ? »  
Sorrento opina de la tête, et indiqua le petit portail caché dans la haie.  
« Mais il est fermé, et je n'ai pas la clé », ajouta-t-il.  
Seiya rit, la chose ne lui semblait pas problématique alors qu'il trottait vers la sortie. Athéna s'arrêta et salua Sorrento :  
« Je suis vraiment touchée par votre dévotion pour Julian… Non… par votre amour, reprit-elle. Prenez soin de lui, il n'est pas si méchant qu'il essaie de le faire croire. »

Elle rejoignit son chevalier, lui souriant alors qu'ils partaient. Sorrento ne les regarda pas s'en aller, occupé à porter Julian dans ses appartements. Un domestique accourut vers lui alors qu'il franchissait la porte.  
« Julian a fait un malaise… », expliqua Sorrento.  
Une femme de chambre se précipita sur le téléphone, appelant le docteur du village tandis que le premier domestique se saisissait de Julian pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Sorrento le suivait, l'air préoccupé. Athéna lui avait dit que ce n'était que passager. Julian avait déjà été possédé plus longtemps et s'en était sorti. Mais… Et si c'était différent cette fois ?

.:*:.

Julian avait été allongé, et ses cheveux ondulaient sous la brise du ventilateur. Sorrento ôta la veste du Grec, défit le jabot. En déboutonnant le haut de la chemise, il s'assura que Julian inspirait toujours, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude. Un peu rassuré, Sorrento retira les chaussures et entrouvrit à peine le pantalon, cherchant juste à ne pas contrarier la respiration de Julian. Athéna elle-même lui avait dit que tout irait bien… Sorrento apporta une chaise au sommet du lit et ne quitta pas du regard le jeune homme allongé.

Le médecin arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Après avoir ausculté Julian, il agita sous son nez du carbonate d'ammonium. Les yeux marins s'ouvrirent doucement, et la main droite remonta à son visage pour écarter l'odeur forte de lui.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il doucement.  
Les fossettes de Sorrento se creusèrent, alors qu'un sourire de soulagement tendit ses doigts vers la main gauche de Julian.  
« Vous avez fait un malaise dans la cour arrière, expliqua le musicien.  
— Un malaise ? Je ne me souviens de rien… »  
En un soupir, Sorrento serra les phalanges de Julian. Le docteur se prononça sur un simple malaise dû au voyage, et préconisa juste de s'habiller plus léger. Sorrento le remercia avant qu'un domestique ne le raccompagne dehors.

.:*:.

Julian observait le plafond en silence, le bras droit plié vers l'oreiller. Sorrento s'allongea à ses côtés et se serra contre lui.  
« Je suis rassuré, Julian. Vous allez bien… », soupira-t-il.  
Le Grec lissa négligemment une des mèches bouclées du musicien entre deux doigts, plongé dans ses pensées. Sorrento respecta ce silence, et il se laissa porter par la respiration régulière à ses côtés, bercé par la caresse douce dans ses cheveux.  
« Ça a recommencé Sorrento…, finit par dire Julian. Un nouveau malaise après lequel je ne me souviens de rien. »  
Sa voix était finement étranglée, ses yeux légèrement humides. Sorrento serra son bras autour du corps ferme.  
« Vous allez bien, c'est l'essentiel », murmura-t-il.  
Julian tendit la main pour redresser le menton du musicien, et plongea dans ses yeux.  
« Mon bel oiseau sauvage…, chuchota-t-il. Oui je vais bien, mais j'aimerais…, rajouta-t-il en un sourire triste, j'aimerais savoir ce qui me cause ces malaises, pourquoi j'oublie tout. »  
Il alla se nicher dans le cou du musicien, respirer le parfum suave de sa peau pour se consoler.

La culpabilité écrasa Sorrento.

.:*:.

_On peut lire à la suite le one-shot _Marée Montante_ :) (adultes uniquement)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

.:*:.

Les quelques jours étaient vite passés, mais Sorrento goûtait toujours leur saveur salée. Julian était retourné à ses affaires tandis que Sorrento observait le cap Sounion, sa culpabilité lui donnait la nausée. La tristesse de Julian courait encore en lui, et son mensonge noyait ses pensées.  
Sorrento savait fort bien pourquoi Julian n'avait aucun souvenir. L'inquiétude aigre de Julian s'engouffrait dans sa gorge, immergeait son âme. Mais que Sorrento pouvait-il y faire ?, songeait-il amèrement. Julian ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait la vérité ou bien se détournerait-il de lui, fâché d'avoir été trompé. L'idée-même donnait envie à Sorrento de hurler.  
Le vent agitait les coquelicots perdus dans la bruyère de la côte, ridait la mer vers la villa. Les bateaux du petit port tremblaient légèrement, grincement doux qui remontait jusqu'à Sorrento. Les doigts pâles du jeune homme se serrèrent sur la rambarde du balcon. Sur sa droite, le soleil baissait, aveuglant. Sorrento détourna la tête sur sa gauche, ses yeux retombant sur le cap Sounion.  
_Ca a recommencé Sorrento…_  
Les phalanges du musicien rougirent alors qu'il les crispait sur le marbre laiteux.

.:*:.

« Non, n'ôtez pas votre veste, je vous emmène faire un tour ! », s'exclama Sorrento.  
Il referma les boutons du vêtement de Julian et ajusta le jabot. Le Grec lui sourit.  
« Oh, tu as l'esprit aventureux ce soir ? », susurra-t-il.  
Sorrento eut un rire léger en lui saisissant la main, l'emmenant dans le couloir.  
Le soir, le printemps était encore tiède, il s'engouffrait par la vitre de la voiture, que Julian avait entrouverte. Ce dernier observait le profil grave de Sorrento derrière le volant, si sérieux. Ses boucles d'un blond presque transparent adoucissaient l'expression sévère, mais Julian le connaissait assez pour savoir que ces yeux fins étaient le signe caché d'un tracas. En souriant en silence, Julian regarda la route. Ils allaient vers le cap à l'ouest, mais à cette heure-là, il était fermé et sans touristes.  
Sorrento se gara et alla ouvrir à Julian. Ce dernier constata avec amusement qu'il serrait sa flûte dans la main gauche.  
« Oh, un concerto privé sous la lune, alors ?, badina Julian.  
— Si vous voulez, sourit Sorrento.  
— Hmm, c'est fermé à cette heure… »  
En un rire léger, Sorrento joua quelques notes.  
« Ce fut bien court », protesta Julian.  
Sorrento le coupa d'un baiser. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le coton lourd de la veste, peignèrent les longs cheveux dorés. Ses lèvres avaient le goût d'un souvenir d'été, saveur sucrée qui plongeait dans sa bouche, caressait sa langue. Sorrento portait un parfum épicé, cannelle chaude sur le girofle, et Julian se laissa s'y noyer, embrassa le corps mince collé à lui.  
Sorrento finit par s'écarter à regret, se mordillant les lèvres afin d'y savourer la dernière trace de Julian. Saisissant la main du Grec, Sorrento l'emmena sur le cap.  
« Ils ferment mal les grilles », rit Julian alors qu'ils montaient vers le temple.

.:*:.

Un éclairage de nuit illuminait les vieilles pierres, phare dans l'obscurité. Sorrento franchit la ficelle interdisant de se rendre dans le temple et en un rire, Julian le suivit.  
« La vue est vraiment belle, même de nuit… », observa ce dernier.  
Sorrento opina de la tête.  
« Julian… Ne vous…, hésita-t-il, ne vous souvenez-vous de rien ? »  
Le Grec tourna son visage vers le musicien, surpris.  
« Oh, je suis venu plusieurs fois ici, mais encore jamais de nuit… »  
Sorrento inspira et se dirigea vers une dalle éraflée.  
« Imaginez ici une jeune fille blonde. Pile là où je suis. »  
Julian rit.  
« Mais à quel jeu joues-tu ? »  
Sorrento eut un sourire triste.  
« Vos pertes de mémoire… La première commença ici, avec cette jeune fille. »  
Julian s'approcha, le regard surpris. Il ne connaissait même pas Sorrento à cette époque. De quoi parlait-il ?  
« Julian, et si je vous disais… Et si je vous disais que vous êtes la réincarnation de… Poséidon, me ririez-vous au nez ? »  
La stupéfaction s'empara de Julian, et il tenta de dissimuler son fou rire.  
« Je m'en doutais… », soupira Sorrento.  
Julian posa ses mains sur les épaules du musicien :  
« Je suis flatté, mon oiseau sauvage, mais je t'ai assez dit de me traiter en égal… »  
Il serra contre lui la tête blonde. Sorrento expira.  
« Alors… Alors, je vais devoir vous _montrer_ », se résolut-il.  
Il recula et posa les doigts sur sa gorge. Sous eux, il sentait sa gemme palpiter, la Scale prête à venir à son signal. En baissant les cils, Sorrento plongea son cosmos en elle, et l'armure répondit à son appel, le recouvrit de métal doré.  
Le silence.  
Sorrento s'attendait à un cri, à un hoquet de surprise. Mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Timidement, il se força à rouvrir les yeux pour observer Julian. Il avait les poings serrés, les muscles tendus, les iris brûlants, le regard sec. Sorrento fut tenté de poser sa main sur son corps contracté, mais se ravisa. Julian devait sans doute être furieux, ou bien terrifié.  
« Pardonnez-moi… », chuchota juste Sorrento.  
La brise caressait ses cheveux lourds, se glissait contre sa nuque chaude, emportant l'odeur de sa peau vers Julian. Les vagues poussées par le souffle nocturne murmuraient en éclaboussant les rochers, chant sombre résonnant sur les colonnes blanches. Sous l'éclairage artificiel, Julian semblait trembler légèrement, mais ce ne devait être que l'effet du vent, se dit Sorrento.  
« Elle avait de longs cheveux d'or, et était agenouillée à côté d'un trident. Elle était vêtue d'une armure rouge qui luisait dans la nuit. », décrivit soudain Julian.  
Sorrento entrouvrit la bouche.  
« Oui… », fut le seul mot qui filtra à travers ses lèvres.  
Julian n'avait pas cessé de le fixer un seul instant. Le musicien sentait le poids de ce regard dur qui griffait son visage, s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Sa gorge le brûlait.  
« Tu es… Tu es mon général… Pas le plus haut placé, mais le plus aimé. »  
Sorrento frémit. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir cette place aux yeux de Poséidon.  
« Je suis le général de la Sirène », déglutit-il péniblement.  
Les pupilles de Julian s'agrandirent soudainement, entraînant Sorrento vers elles. Le bleu océan des yeux du Grec avait presque disparu sous le noir, vibrantes dans le visage rose. Sorrento osa enfin poser des doigts sur son bras gauche, pressa légèrement la chair tendue.  
« Julian…, commença-t-il.  
— Je vois… tant de choses, le coupa le Grec. Tout est si flou, mais je vois… Des murs d'eau, d'autres généraux, des combats… »  
Sorrento expira douloureusement. Il baissa la tête et laissa son armure le quitter.  
« Poséidon… n'était pas complètement éveillé…, expliqua-t-il. Vous devez vous souvenir de certaines choses…  
— Poséidon ? J'ai bel et bien provoqué un déluge, j'ai bel et bien tué des milliers de gens sous la colère. _Moi_ et moi seul. »  
Le tremblement avait repris et Sorrento serra le corps frissonnant de Julian.  
« Vous… Vous étiez possédé et trompé, et vous…, tenta-t-il de le consoler.  
— Je n'ai aucune excuse. Aucune. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le réalise que maintenant ? Pourquoi… »  
Julian repoussa Sorrento et l'engloutit de ses pupilles noires.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'humanise ? », s'exclama-t-il.  
Pendant une seconde, un cosmos inhumain était sorti de Julian, et Sorrento en restait bouche-bée. Il était reparti aussitôt, le bleu des iris du Grec recouvrant enfin les pupilles.  
« Mon oiseau sauvage… C'est trop. Trop pour moi. Je ne peux pas… », chuchota Julian.  
Il tourna le dos au temple et descendit vers leur voiture.  
« Rentrons. »  
En silence, Sorrento le suivit.

.:*:.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot durant le court trajet, Julian regardait pensivement la mer, et Sorrento essayait de calmer sa peur. Arrivés à la villa de Julian, le maître des lieux était remonté directement dans ses appartements alors que Sorrento rangeait la voiture. En se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, le musicien frissonnait. Il était incapable de savoir s'il avait eu raison, incapable de savoir si Julian voudrait encore de lui.  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit. La lune était grosse au dessus des flots noirs, les inondant de sa lumière pâle. L'odeur marine s'engouffra dans la bouche entrouverte de Sorrento, sala sa respiration.  
Sorrento n'osait pas franchir la porte privée qui l'amènerait à Julian. Il allait le retrouver tous les soirs, mais cette nuit-là, Sorrento n'était pas sûr que Julian désirait sa présence. Il lui avait menti par omission, avait ouvert les valves de sa culpabilité, fait ressurgir un instant la divinité en lui.  
Les doigts fins du musicien se serrèrent sur la dentelle du couvre-lit, plongeant dans les fines décorations. Il était tard, il ferait mieux de se coucher. Demain, il irait parler à Julian, ce dernier aurait eu le temps d'assimiler ses souvenirs.  
La brise revint vers Sorrento, gonflant les rideaux, asséchant ses yeux clairs. Tout était si calme autour de lui, si pur. Sorrento baissa le regard. Le grincement aigu de la porte le fit sursauter, et il se retourna pour voir Julian. Ce dernier avait ôté sa veste et son jabot. Les boutons du haut de sa chemise blanche étaient défaits et ses pieds nus.

.:*:.

« La porte était ouverte… Tu veux donc bien que je vienne. », dit juste Julian.  
Sorrento lui sourit alors que Julian se rapprochait de lui. Ce dernier contourna le lit et se plaça devant Sorrento, le regard grave.  
« Tu ne m'as rien dit pendant des années, alors que tu savais », susurra-t-il.  
Il se pencha sur le musicien, versa la cascade blonde de ses cheveux sur les épaules rondes, qui frémirent sous la caresse.  
« Tu savais qui j'étais avant même de venir ici, tu as prétendu vouloir soutenir ma cause et tu m'as ensorcelé pour ça. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ma culpabilité était justifiée.  
— Je ne vous ai jamais ensorcelé, pas vous, jamais, protesta Sorrento. Et je ne mentais pas en vous disant soutenir votre cause. Nous avons tout deux été bernés, nous avions tout deux envie de nous racheter. »  
Les yeux de Julian était durs, perçants sous l'ombre de ses boucles.  
« La réception où tu as joué, quand nous sommes rentrés, les invités acceptant brutalement de travailler de nouveau avec moi…  
— Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal ! », se récria Sorrento.  
Puis réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire, il se ravisa :  
« Enfin… _Je_ vous ai fait du mal, pardonnez-moi… »

.:*:.

Julian appuya sur les épaules de Sorrento, l'allongeant sur le lit.  
« Tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner, non ? »  
Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles du musicien, en morsure cruelle, ses dents griffèrent la muqueuse rose. Sa langue finit par s'enfoncer dans la bouche ouverte, plaquant l'occupante des lieux sous elle, dévorant le palais tendre. Les doigts de Julian s'étaient plantés dans la peau fragile, et les hanches s'étaient collées à celles de Sorrento, les enfermant sous elles.  
Le musicien cessa de bouger. Julian ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi, et une nouvelle tristesse monta en lui. Sans doute avait-il eu tort d'avouer la vérité à Julian. Sorrento resta immobile, laissant le baiser malveillant envahir sa bouche.  
Soudain Julian roula sur le côté, portant la main gauche à ses lèvres.  
« Pardonne-moi… Je n'aurais jamais dû… », chuchota-t-il.  
Sorrento ne répondit pas, laissant ses mots cajoler son chagrin.  
« Je ne veux pas…, reprit Julian. Je ne veux jamais t'_utiliser_. Même si tu me blesses, je refuse de te traiter comme _ça_. »  
Sorrento se tourna vers lui, ses yeux clairs vibrant sous les mots. Il effleura les doigts de Julian.  
« Je suis là… », murmura-t-il.  
Le Grec lui sourit.  
« Et je suis le plus grand des chanceux que tu sois là. »  
Il pivota à son tour vers Sorrento.  
« Je comprends ton silence en fait… Je le comprends. Et pourtant tu es toujours resté avec moi, tu as tout fait pour moi. Je ne te mérite pas. »  
Sorrento ouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant de porter à elle la main droite de Julian. Il embrassa doucement les doigts fins.  
« Je suis heureux avec vous… Par contre…, osa-t-il. Par contre, ne retentez plus jamais ce que vous venez de faire.  
— Plus jamais, promit Julian. Pardonnons-nous mutuellement. »

.:*:.

Sorrento alla se blottir contre lui, et Julian se laissa bercer.  
« Puis-je dormir ici ? Juste dormir, demanda ce dernier.  
— Bien sûr », sourit Sorrento.  
Ils défirent leurs vêtements et s'installèrent paisiblement. La peau nue de Sorrento glissait doucement sur celle de Julian alors qu'ils retrouvaient une position confortable l'un contre l'autre. Mécaniquement, Sorrento caressa les longs cheveux de Julian, coulant ses doigts dans l'or fin.  
« Dis…, demanda soudain Julian. Je me souviens d'une chose étrange… N'avais-je pas planifié de noyer Saori Kido par hasard ? »  
Un rire lui répondit.  
« J'en ai bien peur… Mais c'est une longue histoire… Demain nous en parlerons si vous le voulez.  
— Demain alors », assura Julian.

.:*:.

Demain, et la vie durant. Sorrento se laissa aller à un futur brillant de vérité.


End file.
